The Sons of Ultramar
The Sons of Ultramar were originally a Chapter, also known as a Great Company, of the XIII Legion 'Ultramarines' that was formed during the great crusade. At the time they went under the listing of -XIII Legion 'Ultramarines' Twenty-Second Chapter- and are currently led by the two Chapter Masters; the Contemptor Dreadnought Antilius Jupitus, and his successor; Braetor Tiocrodies. =History= For a chapter that could be considered "old", the history of The Sons of Ultramar is remarkably short, in total spanning only a few hundred years compared to chapters that easily have thousands upon thousands. Though the chapter itself is technically only a few hundred years old, most of the surviving battle-brothers that make up its forces have seen service in the great crusade itself; having travelled, and conquered, the majority of the galaxy as a part of the Ultramarines Legion under the Emperor's gaze. The Great Crusade Original Founding The Space Marines that would become The Sons of Ultramar were pulled together into the Twenty-Second Ultramarines Chapter after a massive influx of new space marine recruits across the Ultramarine Empire of Ultramar. Several captain candidates would be reviewed for the suitability of the task, though in the end, Captain Antilius Jupitus of the Fifteenth Company would be assigned the task. Bringing the Chapter up to Snuff The Twenty-Second Chapter had, by now, travelled far from Macragge With the inability to be newly equipped with more of the advanced 'Maximus' mark armour, the chapter turned inwards, dividing it's Mark IV armour amongst it's Battle brothers to better ensure their future survival. An older variant with an emphasis on frontal protection, dubbed the Iron Armour during the Great Crusade, was brought forward as a solution to this gap in resources. All reports indicated they would be fighting Orks, known for their crude frontal assaults both on the ground and in space, so frontal armour additions were a sound course of action. This created a somewhat pieced together look, seen now commonly amongst the older chapters like the Ultramarines themselves. 021.M31 - The Battle of Calth It wouldn't be long after that the Twenty-Second chapter would leave the Forge world of Vondir, summoned, as with all the other chapters available, by the primarch himself to Calth, in order to prepare for a crusade to crush a horde of greenskins, that threatened to take the imperium by force. As fate would have it, the chapter would never reach the idyllic world, the Word Bearers would go on to betray their brothers in the Ultramarines, Calth would become a desolate, barren world, the deadly light of its blue sun bathing the world in radiation when the word bearers fired their lances into the great fireball... But through all that, the Ultramarines would fight, and ensure their survival, though this chapter would bare a very different tale. Piecemeal History 324.M37 - The Freedom of the Twenty-Second(Part I) 863.M38 - The Freedom of the Twenty-Second(Part II) 213.M40 - The Freedom of the Twenty-Second(Part III) The Forty-first Millennium 642.M41 - The Freedom of the Twenty-Second(Part IV) With their return to the galaxy in the middle of the 41st Millennium, new information(Primarily the Codex Astartes) and technology prompted a massive change of organisation for the Twenty Second; with the red helmets signifying the rank of Sergeant, the chapter's use of crested helmets eventually fell out of use, though still being maintained by the elders of the chapter, as well as those more traditional. 649.M41 - The Taking of New Ultramar 664.M41 - The Heretical Truth Now officially classed as heretics on the Ecclesiarchy's word that they would subvert the faith of the Imperium, their location, and reason why this extreme measure was cast was kept secret to the Imperium's masses, as a way of preventing any followers rallying to their cause. 667.M41 - The Boriax Campaign, Boriax IV 'Tyrax' 748.M41 - The Unhalted Crusade The period of time following The First Tyrannic War was one of relative calm for the Sons' Fledgeling empire, which saw a boom of relatively unopposed expansion into the southern Ultima Segmentum as Imperial forces scattered to finish off the Tyranid incursion following Hive Fleet Behemoth's scattering into splinter fleets. 788.M41 - The Wingbeat of Angels It wouldn't be until the end of the eighth century that the Sons and their micro-empire would have any true aggressive contact with the outside Imperium. =Current state of the Chapter= The Sons of Ultramar stand well given the ordeal they have been forced into, maintaining the vast majority of their Thousand battle brothers from when they were first created ten thousand years ago, and ruling the empire they have carved in the last three hundred years. Homeworld The Sons of Ultramar make their home on the world they have dubbed New Ultramar, chosen primarily for it's extreme isolation from imperial space, as well as its similarity to Macragge itself. Geneseed As ultramarines, this chapter's geneseed is remarkably stable, holding an approximate 10% chance of mutation compared to other legions. That, combined with the impressively short time in contact with the warp, ensures that this chapter is one of the most stable in the entire Imperium Primogenitors As a term typically given to the direct second founding chapters of the Ultramarines Legion, it was fitting to consider this chapter's members as another addition to the Primogenitor group given their shared heritage, second founding or not. Favored Weapons/Tactics Over all the Chapter stands as a Golden beacon in an age of technological regression, possessing many technological advances and vechiles not seen scince the end of the Great Crusade. Many an invasion initiated by the sons of Ultramar will begin with an orbital insertion, typically by thunderhawk transport, Storm Raven, drop pod, or all of the above, as is often the case in taxing engagements. Each has its own specialities, and the Storm Raven serves as much an airborne landraider, transporting squads through cluttered city skyscrapers as impressive speed, only to set down and set about the enemy like an unleashed eagle. Drop pods touch down in the thickest fighting always, the flexibly equipped tactical squads contained inside clearing a large circle of fallen enemies with bolter fire, and missile. Thunderhawks, the largest airborne vechiles of the chapter typically carry out the tasks of deploying armoured assault units or leading their own mighty airborne battles across a world as it is brought into Imperial compliance. Enemies The Imperium The chapter, with it's wealth of knowledge regarding the Great Crusade and the Emperor, is surprisingly the enemy of it's own faction: The Imperium of Man. This sprouts from the chapter's "Living proof" that the Emperor is not a god, which brings it(or rather it's human allies) into direct conflict with the Ecclesiarchy's 'Imperial Creed'. As such, The Sons of Ultramar and all who lie within their little empire amongst the stars are considered religious traitors by their own people, and are regularly attacked when seen. The Forces of Chaos Though the Imperium may condemn the Sons of Ultramar as heretics, the true enemies of the empire will forever be the traitor legions of chaos, notably among them the Word Bearers and Emperor's Children, for their personal transgressions against the Ultramarines legion and their primarch, Roboute Guilliman. This personal vendetta has been further bolstered in recent centuries, due to an Emperor's Children Warband having hindered the initial expansion out from New Ultramar. Allies Though their actions are often brought into question, Many space marine chapters and Imperial guard regiments view this chapter as living links to the Emperor of Man, thus holding them in high regard among them, it is due to this that they will never truely be viewed as enemies of the Imperium. Though it is a thin thread in reality, the Sons of Ultramar have carved an empire of their own in their last three hundred years of service in real space, founding a mirror of Ultramar which continually raises armies for planetary defence, and conscription to the Imperial Guard. =Chapter Culture= Though many Space Marine Chapters would claim their loyalty to the Emperor and the Imperium, the battle brothers of the Sons of Ultramar live the Imperial Truth laid down by the Emperor during the Great Crusade, and see all those who worship him as a god being uneducated fools, led by the same message that doomed the first people of Moncharia all those centuries ago. Alas practicality gives way to belief at this time.. The Sons of Ultramar are one chapter amongst a thousand, and any action they undertook without the permission of the High Lords of Terra, let be the Emperor himself, would be viewed as heresy in a heartbeat, no matter the reason. Their duty would be failed, and they would be cast off into space, just as the Chaos Space Marine Legions had all those millennia ago. This chapter follows a strict code of conquest when they move to improve the Imperium, as they did only a few years ago in the minds of the chapter. When they encounter a new world that is not already a part of the Imperium, their rule is to wrest the world free from alien rule. When that task is done, advisors and Imperial fabricators will begin work on a self supporting defence system for the planet, so later Imperial colonists will need not fear for any minor invading army. Once this task is achieved, the Company remains at the planet until the first colonists arrive, when possible leaving a regiment of attached New Ultramar Dragoons to begin their own families on this new world, so that the Imperial creed might be spread, and the people of the Imperium can once again look to the Emperor for guidance, not reverance. Chapter Honours Like other chapters, The Sons of Ultramar have developed their own battle honours in addition to those described in the Codex Astartes based around their history, some more obscure than others. Thunder Honours "Purity" Seals Unlike in regular chapters, where Purity seals are a blessing given to battle brothers by a Chaplain, Those found in The Sons of Ultramar chapter The Thirteen Represented either by an Ultra adorning the armour of a space marine, or a physical representation of the number in Roman numerals, the bearer of this mark is identified as being one of the space marines from the Original Ultramarines Legion, and he is often looked to both in awe, and for guidance. Techmarine Power Axe One of the more obscure honours possessed by The Sons of Ultramar. Personal Heraldry When a space marine of the chapter performs an act of greatness, he has the option presented to him to have his armour display his personal heraldry. Whether Stylised, embossed designs, or simple painted bars, these honours are important to the space marine baring them, reminding him proudly of the family left behind so long ago. Equipment Old versus New Because of how the chapter was formed, The Sons of Ultramar have much greater access to older equipment most modern Space Marines would consider to be rare. A side effect of this is that The Sons have a vastly decreased supply of the equipment that would be considered modern, now forced to salvage what they can from fallen opposing imperial forces, or as gifts from those who wish to aid them, without placing any suspicion upon themselves. Weaponry Category:LegionXIII Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines =Heroes= Veteran Sergeant Jaren Thorias Leader of the Veteran Squad II in the First Company, Sergeant Thorias is recognized with distinction for leading the defence of an Imperial Guard base, holding off an orkish horde for a week without rest. With proper time bought to rearm by his act, the guardsmen in the base rise up under his leadership and press the Orkish warband back a kilometer before setting up a forward watch-post. He is known for wielding a power-halberd, and specializes in using it for both one and two handed strikes. Category:LegionXIII Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines